The Silver Tongue
by Seph7
Summary: Loki has an interest he wishes to explore, but most of the ladies of the Asgardian court do not want to indulge him. What else could he do? Takes place before The Avengers. Loki/OC. Please read and review!


Yes! I know, I know! ANOTHER story! But, this one is just pure smut, no plot, so will only be a max of tree to four chappies long! I am working on the others, and now that my second module is over, I should have more time over the next few months.

**Disclaimer**: Anything recognised probably isn't mine! Shame... Loki is HOT!

* * *

**The Silver Tongue**

**Chapter 1**

**Nectar of the Gods**

Loki wasn't sure what to do. Talking to Thor hadn't helped. The big oaf had simply shrugged and told him that women liked what they liked, and were happy with an uncomplicated bed mate. It simply wouldn't do. Even Fandral had looked at him oddly when he explained his dilemma.

Loki's last encounter with a female had ended in horrified shrieks and the partly naked woman running from his chambers. He simply couldn't understand how something so potentially pleasurable could be met with such hostility.

He'd been in a sour mood about it all week, and now, during their great feast, he was sulking. Word had clearly spread to some of the women about his proclivities as he could distantly hear a small group muttering about him as he rounded the feasting table. They skittered out of the room when he came closer, and he grumbled under his breath. He followed the path they had taken out of the room and saw them settle partly in an alcove of the corridor. He knew he couldn't get himself closer without being seen, but he could at least send a copy behind one of the curtains of the nearby window. Valkyrie women could be unpredictable and they hated to be spied upon.

"But it's just so… icky!" shrieked the woman whom he recognised as the one who ran out on him called Herja.

"No one has ever suggested such a thing to me!" said her blonde friend, giving a little shudder at the thought. He recalled her being named Svipul.

"I don't know… It could be quite nice," said the third woman with curly auburn hair.

He turned his gaze fully upon her as far as he could see her behind the curtain. Curious… He could have sworn her name was Kára…

"Nice? It's disgusting!" said Herja, wrinkling her nose to punctuate the fact.

"But, did you let him actually do it?" asked Kára.

"Of course not!"

"Then, how can you be sure it would be so… disgusting?"

"Don't listen to her, Herja! She sounds just as freaky as he does!" Svipul mocked and pulled Herja away and back to the feast.

Kára stood in shock, her mouth open as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. Loki's copy grinned widely. Perhaps he would have some luck with this one, though he knew he would have to tread carefully. He couldn't simply come right out and ask her to share his bed for the night. He'd have to entice her, test her, and see if she truly wanted it.

He had a plan.

* * *

Thor had noticed that Loki's mood had lightened considerably as the feast wore on.

"Why are you grinning, brother?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason. I decided not to dwell on the past," Loki replied cryptically.

"So, the silly nonsense about what you tried with… what was her name? Herja? Is over?"

"Oh yes. She's not worth my time. Some Valkyries simply don't appreciate such talents."

"Whatever you say, brother," Thor said, chuckling.

Loki surreptitiously cast his eyes over to where Kára sat, alone, and being horribly ignored by her former friends. She was better off without such narrow-minded simpletons. He'd show her what he could so, and they would soon discover what they were missing.

* * *

Loki waited for most people to pair off or retire for the night before going back to his own chambers to prepare himself. He had rolled his eyes as Fandral had left with Herja, who was more than happy to ditch Svipul in favour of the blond warrior.

It was pathetic really. Settling for simple bedroom antics with Fandral, when she could have had so much more with him.

It didn't matter. Kára was his goal now, and she was settling herself in bed alone as Loki made his preparations. She fell asleep wondering just what it would be like to experience what Loki had tried to do with Herja. Little did she know that she was soon to find out.

Loki waited barely an hour before concentrating hard enough to send a copy to Kára's room. He pulled his consciousness into the copy to make it temporarily corporeal and sighed in relief as he saw her sleeping form. She was only partially covered by the sheets and her ample chest rose and fell slowly and steadily. It was time.

He stepped slowly and quietly forward until he could touch her forehead, and whispered a spell to keep her from waking. She would still be able to feel every sensation at his touch, but she wouldn't awaken until he had left. It was perfect.

With the spell in place, he pulled the sheets off her and climbed over her. She wore only a gold satin long slip and he could see every voluptuous curve she had. He grinned and licked his lips. There were not many women in Asgard who were quite so shapely. He was one of the few who preferred them this way. Thor and the others liked their women small and slight. Loki imagined it made them feel powerful, strong, and macho. All that nonsense. He liked them round and soft, curvaceous and warm. He liked to feel flesh beneath his fingers, not bones and angles. He was different that way, and he had no idea why. Perhaps it didn't really matter.

He slid his hand up her satin-covered thigh, feeling her warmth and gathering the material higher. She stirred slightly at his touch, but she didn't wake, so he did the same with the other thigh until the slip was barely covering his ultimate goal. He spread her legs and sprawled out between them, resting her thighs on his shoulders. He pushed the slip up to her waist and groaned happily at the sight before him. She wasn't wearing any undergarments, and the curly auburn hair at her apex was drawing him in like a moth to a flame. He pressed his nose to her mound and inhaled her sweet scent. He moaned in appreciation as his length swelled pleasantly in his trousers, responding instantly to her.

He snaked his tongue out and gently slid it between her plump lips, smiling widely as she sighed softly. As he probed, his tongue flicked lightly over her bud and her hips bucked involuntarily. Loki was immensely pleased. He continued to alternate between sliding his tongue up and down and flicking it over her pleasure spot, taking note of every moan and sigh he managed to pull from her.

She was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, and the more he pleasured her, the sweeter she became until he was lapping at her like a starving man, groaning against her as her hips rolled against his mouth. He could feel himself throb almost painfully as he ground his own arousal against the mattress to gain some much needed friction.

Kára's moans escalated in volume when he pushed his dextrous tongue inside her, flicking it upwards and tasting her as deeply as he could as his nose nudged her little pleasure bundle. He was desperate to hear her cry out in utter rapture and he slid a hand up her soft stomach and cupped her deliciously full breast, rubbing his thumb over the hardened nipple. He grinned around his warm mouthful as she moaned and arched her back, her hips unconsciously pushing against his pleasuring lips.

He couldn't help but groan deeply as he felt her begin to twitch around his tongue, her moans becoming louder and more passionate as her legs quivered on his shoulders. He pinched her nipple lightly, rolling it between his thumb and finger as his other hand caressed the soft flesh of her thigh. He pushed his tongue as deeply as it would go and immediately felt her clench around it as her climax rushed through her and she cried out long and loudly. He lapped every drop that spilled onto his tongue, his face covered in her juices as he rode out her orgasm.

He panted wildly as he cleaned her, eventually lifting his head to look at her form. Her body shuddered slightly in the aftermath, but she still slept, her head turned away from him and her hair spread across her pillow. He grinned. It had been better than he could ever have hoped for.

He let his consciousness slowly drift back to his body and his copy disappeared. He bolted up in bed and laughed almost maniacally, his delight at her enthusiastic responses could barely be contained. He was also keenly aware of how completely addictive she was. Her deliciously sweet taste had been so much more than he had expected, and he would happily spend his time drinking such sweet nectar.

She had no clue, but he fully intended to taste her again the following night.

* * *

**A/N**: Well? Good smut?


End file.
